Primero algo suave
by Erelbrile
Summary: A Francia le gustaba aquella tensión entre sus dedos y el rostro de Reino Unido al bajar, golpear y subir.


****Escribo sin fines de lucro.****

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes **_- entiéndase el gruñón, el perver, el insoportable y el senil - _**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Primero<strong>** Algo Suave...**

.

.

.

Bajaba con fuerza, golpeaba y volvía a subir.

Los ojos del francés únicamente dejaban el foco de su atención para ver el rostro del inglés. Lo que veía no era odio, no era vergüenza. Tampoco era el rostro de satisfacción de saber que es bueno en lo que hace, a pesar que no se equivocaba, que cada movimiento suyo estaba calculado aunque fuese siempre una improvisación. Aunque claro, seguía una pauta con sus manos, una pauta que modificaba cada vez que era necesario.

Francis notó como de un momento a otro un arrebato de un único segundo de duración se convertía en calma, en espera.

Luego nuevamente el británico se movía frenético, a pesar que su rostro no había cambiado mucho, únicamente la concentración parecía redoblada.

El francés se preguntó por qué Reino Unido no aceleraba los latidos de su corazón, por qué su respiración no se agitaba. "La práctica", pensó. Y es que Reino Unido tenía bastante práctica en aquello, obviamente no podía dejarse llevar todos los días como lo hacía hoy, no siempre se podían reunir, cada uno tenía su trabajo.

Pero por muy interesado que estuviera en la expresión del inglés no dejaría que el vibrar entre sus dedos se detuviera. A Francia le gustaba aquella tensión, tocarla con sus dedos y provocar en ella un estremecimiento. Maravilloso.

Hasta que las últimas notas llegaron y la canción terminó con un redoble. Reino Unido se apoyó en sus piernas, con una baqueta en cada mano. Estados Unidos miraba su guitarra y siguiendo el cable que la unía hasta el amplificador suspiró, para luego quitarse los lentes y limpiarlos con un pañuelo. Japón tenía su oído pegado al teclado –al qué había desconectado del amplificador y reducido su volumen casi al mínimo- y apretaba algunas teclas, decidiendo que sonido le agradaba más. Y él se recogió el cabello nuevamente, para que no le tapase el rostro mientras tocaba.

Tiró de las cuerdas de su bajo, cerrando los ojos con deleite. No era un acordeón ni era tan festivo como éste, mas le fascinaba de todos modos.

Porque para Francis aquel instrumento era el más sensual de todos, tal vez únicamente desplazado por el violonchelo. Sin embargo este último era considerado por el francés como "territorio austriaco" y dejaba que fuese Roderich el que disfrutase de aquel indecible placer, no lo delataría ni tampoco se lo arrebataría; sabía que el austriaco dejaría la música si él osaba siquiera hacerle una mención a aquel hecho tan lascivo.

Ni hablar de la nota del diablo.

Se dieron unos minutos antes de continuar, partiendo con unos suaves redobles acompañados por el bajo. Era su momento, el único en que ambos estarían juntos sin que los demás los importunasen. Duraba aproximadamente treinta segundos; pronto Kiku se colaría, pero por ahora eran ellos dos, únicos, tocándose, mezclándose, intentando formar una armonía aunque estuviesen separados por varios pasos, aunque sus miradas no se cruzaran y aunque sus cuerpos realmente no se rozasen. Francia tenía la certidumbre que así debía sentirse hacerle el amor a Reino Unido. Primero algo suave; unos movimientos lentos; y luego…

Después que el teclado se incorporó, una baqueta se alternaba para tocar el platillo –una vez sí, una vez no- mientras su compañera golpeaba tan fuerte como el pisar del pie del británico, sacando del instrumento un retumbar semi ronco.

Luego… luego más fuerte, brusco. Cada vez más duro y potente, sin compasión…

Mientras, los largos dedos del francés continuaban sus movimientos lentos; pronto llegarían al coro y podría deslizarlos por las cuerdas, sentir esas leves cosquillas de las más gruesas al vibrar contra sus yemas.

Sin compasión… pero sin crueldad. Había algo que quería, eso sí, y para eso se daría un tiempo antes. El deseaba seguir las formas del cuerpo de Arthur con sus dedos. Destapado el británico, podría ver cada una de sus formas…

La guitarra no se hizo esperar, Alfred no soportaba no tener el centro de atención todo el tiempo, aunque cuando se trataba de controlar sus ímpetus para que el "todo" sonase decente no era malo. Hasta él comprendía que ese momento no era suyo. Aún así, no podía dejar que los acordes del teclado se le escaparan; su punteo podía ser rápido, pero no por eso dejaba de acompañarlo Kiku, quien parecía tener únicamente redondas y ligandos en aquellos compases. Pronto lo dejaría para que diese un solo, corto pero potente, al que se le agregaría una batería furiosa.

Cada una de sus formas… en la casi total penumbra. Una pequeña pausa en medio de tanta agresividad física. Tal vez incluso se diesen el tiempo de pensar en el trabajo, en los problemas personales, en alguna conclusión inútil. O de recordar.

Claro, no recordar que el cable que une la guitarra eléctrica al amplificador está defectuoso, que de eso se encarga Alfred, por ser el dueño de tal cable. El pensamiento les robaría valiosos segundos. Sino recordar que en la mañana deberán despertarse temprano, o tarde –todo depende del día- o incluso que no tendrán que levantarse. Mas no era necesario pensar. Antes prefería verse…

Sí, parecía una discusión; cuál de los dos tomaba el control de la situación, cuál de los dos mandaba por sobre el otro.

Cuál de los dos gritaba más fuerte. Empero existía un cierto cariño entre ambos instrumentos; cuando uno daba un paso atrás y reducía su fiereza el otro lo seguía. No se pedían perdón mutuamente por haberse insultado. Arthur no perdonaría tan fácilmente que Alfred le soltase un Re sostenido seguido de un La bemol. Además de desobedecer el acorde, no aguantaría que su hermano menor usara sus conocimientos sobre las locas combinaciones verbales que el europeo realizaba en sus borracheras. "Te mantienen a cambio de que la lamas".

La sonrisa del menor era lo que más exasperaba al baterista; Estados Unidos se burlaba en su cara, en frente de todos. Seguían con cierto ánimo de peleas, ambos lo sabían. Sin embargo, de discusiones no en ese momento.

Antes prefería verse… a los ojos, sonreírse y besarse con el rubio británico, antes de continuar con su forcejeo con la misma violencia anterior, pero con más calma. Hasta ambos llegar al clímax y –sólo si no creían poder soportar otra ronda- caer exhaustos uno al lado del otro. Cerrarían sus ojos sabiendo…

La voz del francés modulaba con perfección la letra de la canción. Aquella parte, por supuesto, la cantaba en su idioma, acompañado por la voz de Japón. Aquella podía ser una torre de Babel, en especial cuando alguien más –entiéndase Antonio con su guitarra, Ludwig en la batería, Matthew con su bajo, o quien fuese- se les unía, incorporando un instrumento nuevo o desplazando a alguno que ya existiese pero que no se molestaría en ceder su puesto un momento.

Podía ser una torre de Babel, pero todos se entendían. Tantos siglos ayudan cuando de aprender a tocar un instrumento se trata. Allí estaba el claro ejemplo de Romano; tras un primer intento fallido –las cuerdas lastimaban sus dedos de niño- dejó la guitarra que Antonio le regalara botada por más de un siglo, hasta que al fin logró dominar el instrumento.

Y mientras el francés cantaba, Estados Unidos no detenía su punteo. Esa era la parte, aquella parte en que avanzaba al mismo ritmo del japonés. Porque Kiku también podía ser frenético si lo deseaba, únicamente que con más recato. Las manos del asiático eran hábiles y pronto Alfred podría comprobarlo, aunque no fuese esa noche. Podría comprobarlo después de confesarse, pedirle una cita, luego otra, y tras un gran periodo de tiempo de estar saliendo, claro está, pedirle matrimonio –Japón no se entregaría si no tomase su responsabilidad- y después podría saber cuál era el límite de aquellas hábiles manos.

O tal vez bastase con las primeras citas, eso era decisión de Japón.

Y de la valentía estadounidense.

Comenzaron a contenerse, a bajar la intensidad. El guitarrista ya no tañía su instrumento y las últimas notas del teclado se apagaron. Los últimos dos acordes eran de ellos, del británico y del francés.

Así que pulsó las cuerdas mientras un repiqueteo llegaba desde la batería.

Cerrarían sus ojos sabiendo… que a su lado estaba la persona querida, que acababan de hacer el amor y que, fuesen las circunstancias que fuesen, a la mañana siguiente lo tendrían a su lado.

Se quedaron un momento más, los dos rubios bebiendo un vino y los otros dos una bebida. Conversaron, incluso Reino Unido rió con las palabras del mayor del grupo. Ambos jóvenes de ojos azules se miraban con cierta confidencia, cada uno sabedor de los intereses del otro en lo que a pareja se refiere. El reloj de péndulo del living del inglés marcaba la hora, llamando la atención de los extranjeros.

Se iban con sus respectivos instrumentos. Alfred y Kiku pasarían la noche en un hotel pues era muy tarde para volver a sus respectivos continentes. Tal vez esa noche Estados Unidos se confesase, pero eso era decisión de él.

Francis debía apurarse si no quería perder al último tren que se dirigía a París. Arthur guardaría su bajo como siempre.

Se despidieron cortésmente.

Reino Unido cerró la puerta y, tras dejar el bajo en un sillón, se sirvió un té. Más tranquilo, tuvo la intención de guardar el instrumento ajeno. Llegó la tentación.

Dejó la taza sobre su platillo para utilizar sus dos manos. Y ciñéndose el instrumento de cuerda pulsó una, completamente convencido de que así debía sentirse que Francia le hiciese el amor.

Primero algo suave…


End file.
